Segredos
by deiamartins
Summary: Esta fic, foi um desafio proposto pela Sanmya no Forum CSI Brasil. Ela é a continuação da cena final do episodio Way to Go final da sexta temporada. Tudo começa com a frase da Sara para o Grissom no quarto. I'm not ready to say goodbye. Com Lady Heather.


**Segredos **

SS: Eu não estou pronta pra te dizer adeus!

Ele olha bem para ela e dá um sorriso. Ela se aproxima dele e dá um suave beijo, de imediato ele a pega e coloca na cama. Beijando com mais intensidade, sua mão começa a caminha pelo corpo dela. Pára de beijá-la, fica sorrindo olhando no fundo dos olhos dela, a mão q estava passeando pelas pernas dela se encaminha pra a faixa do robie que é desamarrado assim deixando o corpo dela a mostra. Ela vestindo somente calcinha e sutiã. Abrindo um sorriso enorme começa a beijar o pescoço dela chegando até a barriga. Ela começa a ri.

GG: O que foi?(continua beijando)

SS: Sua barba está fazendo cócegas na minha barriga.

GG: Então minha barba faz você sentir cócegas? Agora mesmo que não paro! (Abriu um sorriso malicioso)

SS: Por acaso eu pedi pra parar?

Os beijos voltam para os lábios dela. Beijando com tanta intensidade que ficam até sem ar, mas não querem parar. Ela passa as mãos por debaixo da camisa floral dele e tira jogando longe (NA: Yes!). Os carinhos estão cada vez mais intensos, fazendo os dois gemerem baixinho. Quando de repente o telefone toca.

SS: Não atende esse telefone, nós estamos de folga.

GG: Humm, sim!

O telefone continua tocando.

SS: Que raiva! Griss atende esse telefone, pode ser do hospital, pode ter acontecido alguma coisa com o Brass!

GG: Ahhhh... É mesmo, o Brass!

Grissom se levanta da cama e vai até a sala e atende o telefone.

GG: Alô?

LH: Grissom sou eu a Heather!

Ele ficou sem ação, a boca aberta e o olhar parado.

LH: Grissom? Grissom?

GG: Hãããã...Oi! Tudo bem?

LH: Eu preciso falar com você!

GG: Ah bem...Hum...Bem no momento não sei se dá!

LH: É urgente! Eu estou aqui no laboratório. E me disseram que você está de folga. Sei que não gosta de ser incomodado, mas...Por favor, me diga onde você mora, tenho que falar com você.

Ele olha em direção ao quarto, torcendo para que Sara não for até lá. Falando um pouco mais baixo.

GG: Não...hum...

LH: Grissom, por favor, é um caso de vida ou morte.

GG: Certo mais não aqui na minha casa...Faça o seguinte me espere que já estou indo para aí! OK?

LH: Se você quer assim! Tudo bem. Mas por favor, não demore. Estou aguardando!

Desligando o telefone. Ele fica pensando no que será que aquela mulher quer. Mas como diria para Sara que tinha que sair? Ela tem seus ciúmes, mas, omitir para ela que quem ligou foi Lady Heather. Que com certeza ela já tinha ouvido algum boato que se espalha no laboratório. E nisso caiu à ficha. Mandou ela esperar justo no laboratório, agora se alguém o visse com ela aí sim se tornaria mais um boato. Tentou parar de pensar nisso. Respirou fundo, tinha que dizer para Sara. Tomou coragem e retornou para o quarto.

Ao entrar no quarto, viu ela do jeito que estava antes, com o robie aberto e mostrando seu corpo.

SS: Griss. Quem era?

GG: É do laboratório tenho que ir!

SS: Porquê? Hoje é seu dia de folga, e ainda mais nós estávamos no meio... sabe!

GG: Eu sei meu amor, mas...O Ecklie quer que...Eu esteja lá agora! (Não tava acreditando que não conseguiu falar a verdade)

SS: Sempre o aquele chato para incomodar.

Ele só concorda com a cabeça. Vai até o armário e veste uma calça e uma camiseta.

SS: Mas o quê ele quer com você?

GG: Ahhhhhh...Não sei! Só me disse para ir, mais rápido possível. Meu amor me desculpe, eu também. Oh como! Não queria sair daqui, mas fique tranqüila, aproveite sua folga. E quando eu me livrar dele.(Sorri) Eu volto. Tá? Te amo!

SS: Fazer o quê né?

Ele se aproxima dela e dá um longo beijo. Ao terminar olha para ela e diz:

GG: Sara? Não esqueça eu te amo muito. Você é a única mulher da minha vida.

SS: Nossa Griss. Tá tudo bem?

GG: Tá! Eu só queria te falar isso. Tchau, até!

A beija novamente e saí. Ao entrar no carro. Encosta a cabeça no volante, e começa a pensar. "Seu burro, por quê foi fazer isso. Seu medroso. Agora vai se complicar tudo". Bate no volante forte com a mão.

GG: Droga!

Liga o carro, e vai em direção ao laboratório.

Chegando no laboratório, Grissom vê ela encostada em seu carro. Aproxima de vagar com o carro, parando ao lado dela.

GG: Heather? Entre no carro!

Sem dizer nada ela entra

GG: Vamos em uma lanchonete, aí a gente conversa melhor.

LH: Certo. Grissom? Obrigada!

Chegando em uma lanchonete, sentam-se em uma mesa. A garçonete vem atendê-los.

G: Oi! Que desejam?

LH: Pode ser um café.

GG: Pra mim nada. Obrigado!

G: Só isso? Com licença.

Ficam alguns segundos em silêncio.

GG: Então Heather. O quê aconteceu. Para ser um caso de vida ou morte?

LH: Grissom... Estão querendo me matar! Eu não tenho medo. Você sabe disso. Mas o problema é quem?

GG: Quem? O quê você está falando?

LH: Aquele desgraçado que matou minha filha, eu fui atrás dele. Primeiro eu dei prazer, mas depois dei dor. Se você não che ...

A garçonete chega com o café.

LH: ...Obrigada!...Continuando, se você não tivesse chegado naquela hora eu teria matado. E sem nenhum rancor feito aquilo, por que merecia morrer.(Coloca adoçante no café) Ele acabou me processando. Ele pode até me processar, mas quem vai apodrecer na cadeia é ele e não eu! Bem... Só que ele é um nazista, e essa gentinhas não agem sozinhos. Ele com certeza mandou seus amiguinhos me perturbarem. Mandaram-me cartas, foram até ao domínio pincharam a porta com uma suástica. Certo. Não tenho medo deles, só que agora todos os dias estão me mandando cartas, telefonando. Dizendo que irão me matar, em poucos dias e que meu amiguinho (Aponta para ele) também será! Preciso de sua ajuda pra saber quem são eles. Para salvar nossas vidas!

Grissom está com a boca mais aberta do que estava quando recebeu o telefonema dela.

GG: Mas...hum... não estou acreditando, você tem certeza? Isso pode ser uma brincadeira!

LH: Grissom. Brincadeira? Mandar cartas ameaçadoras, pinchar uma suástica e ficar te ligando o dia todo dizendo que o seu fim está próximo. Isso é brincadeira que se faz? Não, mas se essas ameaças fossem somente para mim não teria te procurado. Mas elas envolvem você também!

GG: Heather calma! Tudo bem, agora eu também estou assustado. Certo eu já fui ameaçado muitas vezes. Mas esses caras são bastante perigosos. Ok! Vou fazer o seguinte. Vou verificar da onde foram feitas às ligações para você. Mas você terá que ir a delegacia dar uma queixa. Procedimento legal. Tudo bem?

LH: Obrigada. Certo eu vou agora mesmo na delegacia...(sorri) você vai ter que me levar de volta. Meu carro está no estacionamento.

GG: Sim. Acho que quando mais cedo a gente fizer isso, melhor. Vamos, deixa que eu pago o café.

Pagando o café, eles entrando no carro. No caminho Heather faz uma pergunta.

LH: Por quê você não quis que eu fosse em sua casa? Por acaso tinha alguma mulher lá?

GG: Ahhh..Heather. Eu...eu...sim!

LH: Sério. Quem é ela?

GG: Você não teve oportunidade de conhecê-la ainda...

LH: Você deve estar gostando muito dela!

GG: Sim! Estou.

LH: Eu te conheço, e vejo que tem um pouco de receio de falar quem é ela. E também tenho certeza que ela não sabe que você veio me encontrar.

Grissom continua dirigindo, não diz nada, somente pensa como ela consegue desvendar seus mistérios. Chegam ao laboratório, ela desse do carro, ele também. Ela caminha em direção ao seu carro. Sem dizer nada entra nele e se vai. Deixando Grissom, com uma interrogação gigante.

Grissom pega seu celular e liga pra Sofia.

GG: Sofia? É o Grissom.

SC: Grissom? Pensei que você estava de folga!

GG: Sim estou...Quer dizer estava. Preciso de um favor seu. Você está na delegacia?

SC: Sim! Pode falar.

GG: Está indo aí uma amiga minha, dar uma queixa. Ela se chama Heather.

SC: Por acaso é a tal de Lady Heather?

GG: Sim! Ela vai dar uma queixa, então logo que ela dar a queixa, quero que ligue para o juiz pedindo um mandato para que eu possa rastrear as ligações que ela está recebendo. Ok?

SC: Certo. Estou aguardando.

Passam-se alguns minutos Sofia vê entrando na delegacia uma mulher. Seu andar era sensual, os homens paravam o que estavam fazendo e a olhavam. Sofia caminhou em direção a ela.

SC: Oi! Eu sou a detetive Sofia Curtis. Grissom me ligou dizendo que você veio prestar uma queixa.

LH: Sim. Estou sendo ameaçada de morte.

SC: Bem... Venha até minha mesa, por favor.

As duas caminharam em direção a uma mesa, meio desorganizada com alguns toques femininos.

SC: Por favor, sente-se.

LH: Obrigada.

SC: Pois bem.Diga-me como você recebeu essas ameaças?

LH: Não sei se você sabe, mas alguns meses atrás Leon Sneller matou minha filha. Eu me vigei dele. Bem, com certeza você ouviu que o Grissom me impediu de matá-lo. Estou sendo processada. Mas parece que ele não está se contentando de eu ser somente pressa. Ele quer me matar. Ele é um nazista, mandou alguém ou alguns, telefonarem, mandar cartas, pichar minha porta com uma suástica. Pois bem há cinco dias estão me ligando toda hora dizendo que irão me matar. Na ultima ligação, que recebi hoje no final da tarde, ela dizia que meu fim estava próximo e do meu "amiguinho" também...

SC: "Amiguinho"?

LH: Gil Grissom! Por isso eu o procurei. Se essas ameaças fossem somente para mim não teria procurado, mas como agora estão. Achei melhor avisá-lo...

SC: Eu vou querer que você me traga as cartas, o Grissom vai rastrear as ligações e também vou pedir que ele vá a sua casa para fotografar a porta com a suástica.

LH: As cartas eu tenho, mas a suástica pinchada em minha porta não existe mais. No mesmo instante eu peguei tinta e pintei. Ali também é meu lugar de trabalho. Não poderia deixar meus clientes verem aquilo. Seria uma ofensa...

Neste instante o telefone de Sofia toca.

SC: Curtis...Você tem certeza disso?... OK! Já estou indo para aí!

Sofia coloca o telefone de volta no gancho e olha serio para Heather.

SC: Senhora Heather conhece Kim Baker?

LH: Claro é uma das meninas que trabalha comigo no domínio. Por quê?

SC: Acabei de receber uma ligação. A policia foi chamada em sua casa. Ela foi encontrada morta em uns dos quartos. Quem chamou foi às outras garotas!

Heather estava sem ação.

LH: E-e-eles mataram ela. Era eu que tinha que morrer não ela!

SC: Quem disse que foi eles! Pode ser outra pessoa!

LH: Eu tenho certeza!

SC: Vamos fazer o seguinte. Você ficará aqui! Irei para lá. Um policial ficará com você. Tudo bem?

LH: Não! Eu quero ir!

SC: A senhora não pode! Ficará aqui... Policial John? Por favor, fique com a senhora Heather, até eu voltar.

Sofia saiu deixando Heather ali junto ao policial.

Grissom chega ao local. A ultima vez que estivera naquela casa, foi há três anos atrás. Ele lembra que estava em seu carro pensando se entraria para pedir desculpa a ela, não teve coragem. Assim como não teve coragem de falar para Sara a verdade. Os pensamentos foram interrompidos, pelo celular dele. Ele olhou no visor e viu que quem esta ligando era Sara.

GG: Oi Sara. Tudo bem? O quê foi?

SS: Griss? Já terminou a reunião com o Ecklie?

GG: Sim, mas já estou em um caso!

SS: Já?

GG: É porque todos estavam ocupados (Mentiu novamente) e...hum...o Ecklie me pediu para cobrir esse caso. Desculpa!

SS: Você não tem que se desculpar de nada. Eu sei que você é igual a mim, viciado em trabalho. Tudo bem, se você tiver algum tempo passe aqui ou só te vejo amanhã à noite. Ah! Que caso é esse?

Grissom começou a pensar, viu que tinha que falar para ela, mas ia omitir o telefonema que tinham os interrompidos horas antes.

GG: (Falando baixo) Meu amor não quero que você fique brava, sei que você tem ciúmes. Mas é um caso...

SS: Griss? Ciúmes?

GG: Estou na casa de Lady Heather. Umas de suas funcionarias foi morta e Heather está sendo ameaçada de morte (pensou em contar para ela, que ele também estava no rolo, mas novamente mentiu, não quis preocupá-la), parece que o homem que matou a filha dela, mandou matá-la.

SS: Nossa! Pode ficar tranqüilo, mais que eu saiba que vocês tiveram algo...

GG: O quê?

SS: Eu desconfio. Me lembro que a três anos atrás me falaram que vocês dois tiveram um caso! Mas investigue, espero e torço que nada aconteça com ela. E você vai descobrir quem matou a moça. Bom trabalho, eu te amo!

Ela desligou o telefone. Grissom que ficou parado, com o celular em seu ouvido. Sofia chega perto dele.

SC: Grissom tudo bem?

GG: Ahh... sim! Então o que aconteceu!

SC: As outras garotas ouviram gritos.

GG: Bem gritos se ouvem em cada minuto nessa casa.

SC: Sim, mas o comum é de homem. Chamou a atenção delas por que era de mulher. Elas foram até onde vinha o grito. Chegando ao quarto, viram ela morta e chamaram a policia. Grissom, é só subir as escadas, é no ultimo quarto. O David já está lá!

GG: Obrigado Sofia!

Ele subiu aquela escada, caminhou pelo corredor dali via David abaixado verificando a temperatura do fígado.

GG: E aí David?

DP: Boa noite Grissom. A temperatura do fígado está a um grau abaixo. Ela morreu, faz uma hora. Vou chamar para retirarem o corpo. Com licença.

Grissom coloca suas luvas de látex e observa o corpo. A garota deitada no chão está vestida como uma enfermeira com certeza era sua fantasia. Não havia nenhum sinal de sangue. Ela não foi baleada e também não foi esfaqueada. O agressor poderia ter a asfixiado, mas saberia a confirmação após de doutor Robbins fazer a autopsia. Começou seu ritual de investigação. Primeiro tirou fotos do corpo, do local. O quarto era igual uma enfermaria, lá tinha seringas, tesouras, ataduras, remédios. Material perfeito para matar. Sua atenção se voltou para boca da garota. Nela ele percebeu que tinha um pedaço de papel. Abaixou-se, com sua pinça puxou o papel de dentro da boca dela. Estava dobrado, ele desdobrou o papel, ao terminar estava escrito uma mensagem. Ele leu. Sua reação foi de somente balançar a cabeça e colocar o papel dentro de um plástico. Continuou observando e reparou que a janela tinha sido forçada, espreitou para o lado de fora e viu que havia uma escada, olhava para baixo e via o quintal. Estava escuro pelas arvores que ali tinha. Sofia entra no quarto.

SC: Então Grissom?

GG: Há uma escada aqui nessa janela.

Sofia se aproxima da janela e vê.

SC: O cara entrou por aqui e também saiu!

GG: Vocês por acaso olharam o quintal.

SC: Vou mandar os policiais olharem o quintal. Já volto!

Ela saí e Grissom voltasse para o quarto. Há uma cama, tipo uma maca de hostipal. Ele apaga a luz e acende a lanterna ultravioleta. Passa por todo o lençol, há varias manchas de sêmen. Ouviu os policiais falarem no quintal.

P: Fique quieto! Mãos na cabeça.

Grissom da janela do quarto vê os policiais rederem um homem que estava entre as arvores. Os policiais dão voz de prisão ao homem. Que já está deitado de bruços do chão sendo algemado. Grissom resolve ir lá ver quem é. Ele vai até o quintal e vê um homem robusto, vestia uma roupa preta suja de terra. Era careca, visivelmente era careca não por problemas de perda de cabelo e sim porque raspava. Logo pensou que alguns grupos neonazistas raspam a cabeça.  
SC: Grissom ele estava escondido em cima de uma arvore.  
GG: Quem é você?  
Perguntou Grissom para o homem. Este ficou do jeito que estava, calado.  
GG: OK! Não quer falar... A gente fala por você!  
Grissom pegou um cotonete e mandou ele abrir a boca.  
GG: Diga ah!  
O homem só abriu a boca, e ficou olhado direto para os olhos de Grissom. Ele não se intimidou e também olhou diretos nos olhos daquele homem. Pegando a amostra de saliva, guardou o cotonete em uma caixinha, escreveu algo nela e guardou em seu bolso. Em seu kit pegou fita adesiva, passou ela roupa dele. Aguardou. Tirou outro cotonete e passou por debaixo da unhas do homem. Tirou fotos...  
GG: Pronto policial. Pode levá-lo.  
SC: Nos pegamos o cara!  
GG: Acho que sim! Vou tentar tirar alguma digital da escada e vê se são dele.  
SC: Que cara ousado. Ficou escondido o tempo todo em cima dessa arvore.  
GG: Bem... Ele não conseguiu fugir. O muro dessa casa é alto. Se eu não pedisse para você vim verificar o quintal, ele ainda estaria escondido esperando irmos embora e então fugiria.  
SC: Desculpe Grissom.  
GG: Tudo bem! Eu vou ficar aqui mais um pouco, recolhendo mais provas. Depois irei para a delegacia, quero ver o interrogatório dele.  
SC: Certo. Primeiro vou puxar a ficha dele. E descobrir quem é. Quando estivermos prontos para o interrogatório te aviso.  
Sofia saí. E Grissom olha para escada. Passam algumas horas. Ele como detalhista cada detalhe não passa desapercebido. Sofia liga para ele.  
SC: Grissom? Ele se chama Tom Feller, 25 anos. Foi preso por tentativa de homicídio de um judeu. Ele faz parte do grupo neonazista White Power.  
GG: OK...  
SC: Ah! Grissom. Eu já liberei a Heather. Mas falei que ela não pode voltar na casa.  
GG: Tudo bem! Vou fazer o seguinte. Vou ao laboratório primeiro. Já peguei as cartas que ela recebeu e vou fazer um exame cartográfico para ver se as cartas foram escritas pela mesma pessoa, porque eu encontrei um bilhete dentro da boca da vitima. Quando estiver tudo pronto. Eu aviso e a gente o interroga. Tudo bem?   
SC: Ok! Ah... Vou pegar esse tempinho e vou ao hospital ver como o Brass está.  
GG: Mande um abraço meu para ele.   
SC: Vou mandar. Tchau!  
Grissom está no porta-mala do carro colocando as provas encontradas. Heather se aproxima dele.   
LH: Olá Grissom!  
GG: Heather o que está fazendo aqui? Você não pode.  
LH: Está é minha casa.  
GG: Sim. Mas agora é cena de um crime.  
LH: Vocês pegaram o cara.  
GG: Pegamos. Mas você ainda corre perigo...   
LH: Você também!  
GG: Heather...ahh... Você não pode ficar aqui! Vá para um hotel, lá você vai estar mais segura.  
Heather se aproxima do rosto dele. E em seu ouvido fala.  
LH: Eu estarei no Mônaco. Se quiser aparecer estou lá!  
Ela beija a face dele. Dá um sorriso e vai embora. Deixando um Grissom estático.

Grissom entra no vestiário do laboratório e encontra Catherine.

CW: Bom dia, Grissom! Nem vou estranhar você aqui em seu dia de folga. Estou sabendo que você está investigando um assassinato na casa da Lady Heather e ela está sendo ameaçada.

GG: É. Pegamos um cara no quintal. Com certeza foi ele. Mas sabe como são estes advogados temos que provar que foi ele mesmo.

CW: O que você já tem?

GG: Encontrei digitais, um bilhete que vou comparar com os que a Heather está recebendo. O Archie já está verificando da onde são feitas às ligações. E agora vou para autopsia ver do que a garota morreu.

CW: Boa sorte. Meu turno já acabou. Vou dar uma passadinha no hospital pra ver o Brass e depois vou pra casa ficar com a minha filha. Tchau.

GG: Bom descanso.

Grissom vai até a sala de autopsia.

GG: Então Al já terminou a autopsia da garota.

AR: Acabei de terminar. A garota morreu asfixiada.

GG: Já suspeitava disso. Mas alguma coisa?

AR: Há sinal de luta. Mas não encontrei nada que diga houve sexo forçado. Nenhum vestígio. Ela foi simplesmente asfixiada.

GG: Ela foi morta como aviso.

AR: Aviso?

GG: Sim. Lady Heather está sendo ameaçada. E dentro da boca da garota encontrei um bilhete.

AR: AH! É mesmo e também subi que você também está sendo ameaçado.

GG: As noticiais voam! Vou ver como está indo as outras coisas.

Ele vai a sala de áudio visual.

GG: Archie e as ligações?

AJ: Todas feitas de um telefone publico na Strip.

GG: Certo mais alguma coisa?

AJ: Eu comparei e todas foram feitas pela mesma pessoa.

Grissom só balança a cabeça afirmativamente e vai em direção a sua sala ao entrar pega as cartas que Heather recebeu e o bilhete encontrado na vitima. Começa a observá-lo tentando comparar se a letra é da mesma pessoa. É interrompido por uma ligação

GG: Grissom...Serio?...OK! Obrigado.

O tempo passa e ele nem se dá conta.

Mia: Grissom?

GG: Mia! Sim?

M: Vim trazer o resultado das digitais encontradas.

GG: Digitais? Mas o que você está fazendo com elas?

M: Eu seu que minha função aqui no laboratório é o DNA, mas o pessoal da digital está ocupado e me pediram para trazer.

GG: (Sorri) Tá certo! Obrigado.

Ele pega a pasta, coloca em sua mesa e começa a olhá-la, e só ouve Mia dizendo.

M: Com licença... Oi! Sara!

Ao ouvir aquele nome ele se assusta e olha para direção da porta.

GG: Sara? Oi!

SS: Oi! Passei aqui pra ver se você gostaria de almoçar.

GG: Desculpa não vai dar. Já estou indo para a delegacia vamos interrogar o cara.

SS: Hum... Eu encontrei o Ecklie... Ele me disse que você também está sendo ameaçado.

GG: Bem...ahh...Essas ameaças eu ainda não ouvi. A Heather recebeu uma ligação e uma delas dizia que também serei morto.

SS: Não quero que nada aconteça com você.

Levanta-se de sua mesa e fica ao lado dela. Olhado nos olhos a diz:

GG: Não vai acontecer nada. Quem fez isso tudo foi o homem que pegamos. Acabei de receber uma ligação da prisão e Leon Sneller foi interrogado e o cara de pau confessou que pediu para Tom Feller ameaçar Heather e matá-la.

SS: Então acabou?

GG: Sim! Tom Feller será interrogado porque a advogada dele já está pressionando. Dizendo que o cliente não cometeu o crime e que estamos abusando em deixá-lo na cadeia, mas (abrindo a pasta com informações das digitais) aqui estão as digitais que encontrei em uma escada que estava colocada na janela do quarto onde o crime ocorreu. Kim Baker foi morta como aviso. Comparei a letra das cartas que Heather recebeu e um bilhete encontrado na boca da vitima. Foi ele que matou. Só vou dar um desfecho para esse crime...

SS: Grissom? Se você achou que estou com ciúmes por causa dela. Acertou, mas estou me controlando porque sei que você não me trairia. Lembra quando a gente resolveu ficar junto? O quê a gente prometeu?

GG: Que só íamos ficar juntos se confiássemos um no outro!

SS: Sim. E é por isso que estou me controlando.Não quero te perder...E... Quando você terminar. Passe lá em casa. Só que não demore, meu turno começa daqui a 3 horas!

GG: Vou fazer o máximo para me apressar! Tchau.

Ele discretamente aperta a mão dela e dando o mesmo sorriso que deu na noite anterior. Aquele sorriso que valia mais do que palavras e a deixa, para ir a delegacia.

Chegando a delegacia Grissom entra na sala em que Sofia está com Tom Feller e sua advogado Ana Lucia. Cumprimenta Sofia e senta-se ao lado dela.

AL: Meu cliente não tem nada haver com a morte de Kim Baker.

SS: Interessante. Então o que seu cliente estava fazendo escondido em cima de uma arvore. Em um local onde aconteceu um crime?

AL: Simples. O senhor Feller freqüenta a casa. Ele quando soube que umas das garotas foi mortas e as outras ligaram para policia. Ele querendo manter sua reputação. Está noivo. Se escondeu.

SC: (deu uma pequena risada) Tom Feller preso por tentativa de homicídio de um judeu. Faz parte do grupo neonazista White Power. Lady Heather foi ameaçada. Sua porta foi pinchada com uma suástica...

AL: Meu cliente já cumpriu sua pena. E não tem nada haver com essas ameaças. Que eu saiba quem está ameaçando é Leon Sneller. Que quase foi morto por ela.

GG: Tom você não fala?

AL: Eu falo por ele!

GG: Hããã... Lembra Tom quando nos pegamos você lá no quintal e eu te disse que você não fala e que podia deixar que eu falasse por você? Então vou falar como você cometeu o crime. Leon Sneller te conhece por ele também faz parte do White Power. Contatou você mandando cartas e depois você o visitando. Temos o vídeo da visita. Bem ele pediu para você primeiro ameaçá-la e depois matá-la. Bem você quis fazer diferente dando um aviso a ela. Matando Kim Baker. E pra avisar mais você pos na boca de Kim um bilhete. Esse bilhete foi escrito pela mesma pessoa que mandou as cartas ameaçadoras para Heather. E tenho certeza que foi você. Pois bem, nos temos um produto que tira digitais de papel. E o bilhete e as cartas, adivinha de quem era essas digitais? Suas! Ah! Também tem as digitais encontradas em uma escada posta embaixo da janela do quarto onde Kim Baker trabalhava. Também eram suas. Lady Heather é organizada, tem listado os clientes, ela sabe que hora eles entram e saem. Você não consta nessa lista. E nenhuma das outras garotas recebeu ou reconheceu seu cliente, doutora. Então ele não é um freqüentador da casa.

SC: Tom Feller está preso pelo homicídio de Kim Baker. Policial pode algemá-lo.

Grissom se levanta.

GG: A senhora pode tentar recorrer, mas duvido que consiga!

Grissom sai da sala com um sorriso no rosto. Pegaram o cara. Caminha para o estacionamento. Quando vê encostada em seu carro, Lady Heather.

GG: Heather?

LH: Griss! Pegaram o cara.

GG: Sim pegamos. Você já pode voltar para sua casa.

LH: Você não pareceu no hotel?

GG: Heather...Eu...Eu não posso!

LH: Sim claro. A mulher que não tive a oportunidade de conhecer!

GG: É!

LH: Você já percebeu que a gente só se vê quando ocorre um crime?

GG: Infelizmente sim.

LH: Se cuide. Tchau! Até o próximo crime!

Heather caminha para o seu carro e antes pára e volta-se para Grissom que está entrando em seu carro.

LH: Hey Grissom? Cuida bem da Sara!

Sara saia do banho com pressa seu turno começava daqui à uma hora e meia. Estava na casa de Grissom que a cerca de um mês ela dela também. Grisssom pediu para ela ir morar com ele. Ela aceitou vendeu seu apartamento e se mudou para a casa . Mesmo trabalhado muito aproveitavam cada momento que tinham, até ontem à noite. A noite que seria só deles não aconteceu. Ela estava magoada, mas sentia que não deveria, confiava em Grissom. Vestiu sua roupa, escovou os dentes e penteou seu cabelo. Olhou-se pela ultima vez no espelho e saiu do banheiro. Assustou com quem encontrou sentado na beira da cama.

SS: Grissom?

GG: Oi. Tentei vim o mais rápido possível... Sara... Eu não fui sincero com você.

SS: Não?

GG: (Respira fundo) Eu falei que foi o Ecklie que ligou ontem. Mas não foi ele. Foi ela que ligou pedindo para me encontrar. Ela quis vir aqui, mas eu não quis então disse que ia encontrá-la no laboratório. Na hora que você me perguntou quem era no telefone eu fiquei com medo de te dizer. Me desculpe.

Ele ao dizer isso tudo não olha para ela seu olhar esta grudado no chão. Ela se aproxima dele com sua mão levanta o rosto dele.

SS: Eu não me surpreendo com isso. Conheço você e sei que você é um medroso. (Senta-se no colo dele) Eu não quero brigar. Vamos fazer o seguinte. Por que a gente não esquece isso, vamos fingir que nada aconteceu. Porque se ficarmos lembrando aí sim vamos brigar e nem eu e nem você queremos isso.

GG: Ok! Estou perdoado?

Ela dá um beijo nele.

GG: (Sorri) Acho que isso é um sim!

SS: Por quê a gente não continua da onde paramos ontem?

GG: Hum (Fazendo um biquinho)... Acho que você estava deitada, assim. (A deita na cama) Ah! E não estava com essa roupa toda!

SS: Isso a gente dá um jeito.

Os dois sorriem. As caricias começam com beijos ardentes.

SS: Griss. Pára!

GG: O quê foi Sara?

Ela se levanta.

SS: Vou desligar o telefone!

Alguns meses se passam, Brass já está recuperado do tiro e até voltou à ativa. Catherine recebe uma ligação de Grissom. Pedindo para que todos os garotos e ela o encontrasse em uma cena de crime. Ao chegar nessa cena eles estranham. É umas daquelas tão famosas casas que fazem casamento rápido em Vegas. Ao entrar nela estranham não há nada de errado e Brass e doutor Robbins estão lá.

JB: Hey vocês aqui também?

CW: Que diabo tá acontecendo?

AR: Eu que digo! O Grissom ligou para mim dizendo que tinha um corpo aqui. E quando chego do de cara com o Brass.

JM: Eu também recebi uma ligação dele.

WB: Ele ligou pra Cath avisando que ocorreu um crime aqui!

GS: Gente acho que o chefe enlouqueceu!

NS: É eu também tô achando isso!

GG: Não eu não enlouqueci!

Eles vêem Grissom vestido em um terno. Que deixava ele lindo.

CW: Grissom que história é essa?

GG: Por favor, vocês sentam-se.(Apontando para Nick, Greg, Warrick e doutor Robbins) Catherine e Brass ficam aqui no meu lado.

JB: Grissom você está louco mesmo. Pra que isso tudo?

Dando um sorriso para todos. Ele chama uma pessoa com certeza faria alguma coisa.

GG: Eu vou me casar!

Todos ficam boquiabertos olhando um para o outro. Catherine que já percebeu o que era começa a ri. Greg que estava mais assustado de todos, por sempre pensar que Grissom morreria solteiro perguntou.

GS: Com quem?

GG: Quem é a única pessoa que não está aqui?

Ao falar isso Sara entra vestida em um vestido azul claro, lindo. Todos que estão espantados com a noticia e ficam mais ao ver Sara em um vestido. E como ela estava linda. Mas o mais feliz de todos é Grissom. A cerimônia ocorre e na hora dos votos quem começa é Sara.

SS: Só digo uma coisa. Eu te amo!

GG: Bem... (Sorrindo) Acho que... Primeiro vou pedir desculpa pro pessoal. (Olhando para eles) Gente por nos escondermos isso de vocês. Mas vocês sabem como eu sou. Eu sempre amei essa mulher acho que todo mundo já desconfiava. Sara... eu cometi alguns erros. Admito que sou um medroso, mas fique sabendo que você é a mulher da minha vida. E acho que agora vai ser difícil a gente se separar. Eu te amo!

Os dois se beijam. Catherine que já estava chorando, agora com o que Grissom disse chora mais ainda. Greg que estava segurando as lagrimas não consegue e chora também. Nick que está sentado ao lado dele ao ver a cena o cutuca.

NS: Hey! Cara.

GS: O quê foi? È emocionante!

Depois da cerimônia foram todos para um restaurante. Comeram, beberam, riram. O clima estava realmente descontraído.

JB: Brass... Ok! Já estou indo pra aí!

GG: O que foi Brass.

JM: Corpo no deserto.

CW: Agora que tava bom! Vamos meninos temos que trabalhar. Vamos deixar os pombinhos terem a lua-de-mel em paz!

WB: Vocês terão lua-de-mel?

SS: Não. Quem sabe mais adiante!

Antes de irem todos cumprimento o novo casal. Desejando-os, felicidades. Grissom dá um gole do seu vinho.

GG: É viajar quem sabe mais tarde, mas... Lua-de-mel eu quero ter. Mesmo que ela dure somente 5 horas, antes da gente começar nosso turno.

SS: Então vou te dar as melhores 5 horas. Vamos pra casa?

GG: Não!

SS: Não?

GG: É. Não! Não vamos para casa. Eu peguei uma suíte no Montreal. É toda nossa.

SS: Gil Grissom cada dia me surpreende mais.

GG: Então vamos senhora Sara Sidle Grissom?

Ela dá um sorriso o e o beija.

Fim


End file.
